


Fanart: Emrys Ascending

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, fic rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Emrys Ascending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emrys Ascending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932981) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



> On [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/118033721971/please-click-here-for-best-quality-on-a03-wip). 
> 
> [WIP](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v228/twisted666/WIP%20HP%20Merlin_zpsgav1vgmy.jpg).

  



End file.
